cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chancellor of Disparu
The Chancellor of Disparu ( : Chancelier du Disparu) is the head of the National Assembly, and is thus considered the nation's . The Chancellor is also a member of the Executive Council and a deputy within the National Assembly itself. The Chancellor is also the leader of his or her party, and also acts as an advisor to the Administrator. The current Chancellor is Paul Berlitz of the Liberal Party. He was appointed to the position by Administrator Lamont de Solidor after both the Liberal Party and Social Democratic Party agreed to form a coalition government. Appointment The Chancellor is appointed by the Administrator after general elections, which typically occur every five years, or when the National Assembly casts a against the Government. Whichever party occupies the most seats in the Assembly after an election has its leader appointed as the Chancellor. Alternatively, when a party forms a coalition with other parties, the coalition may appoint any of its respective parties' leaders to the position. The Chancellor is required to be an elected deputy within the National Assembly. In the event that the leader of the largest party in the assembly is not a deputy, the Basic Laws require the National Assembly's deputies to appoint the Chancellor based on the assembly's current membership. Role in government The Chancellor has various powers within the Government. The Chancellor's power has notably decreased following the Second Quiet Revolution, mainly due to the many checks and balances entrenched against the position in the Basic Laws. The Chancellor appoints the members of the Executive Council from his or her party or the ruling coalition; therefore, the Chancellor has the ability to assign ministerial portfolios. The Chancellor co-chairs meetings of the Executive Council with the Administrator, and directs the executive branch's activities and goals. In the event of a within the National Assembly or the Executive Council, the Chancellor has the power to break the tie by casting another vote. Furthermore, when the Administrator is incapacitated, some of that position's powers are temporarily assumed by the Chancellor. The Chancellor must be accountable to both the National Assembly and the Administrator in order to continue holding the office. The National Assembly may pass a , which would force the incumbent Chancellor to resign and declare elections. Furthermore, the Administrator, on the advice of the Office of Basic Laws, may force the Chancellor to resign if sufficient, solid evidence of the incumbent Chancellor subverting the constitutional order is present. Privileges The Chancellor's official residence is the Chancellery in Férin. Furthermore, the Chancellor is afforded a security staff (provided by the Judicial Police), an armoured car, and a private jet for domestic flights. The Chancellor shares a plane with the Administrator for international flights. The Chancellor is addressed as "His/Her Excellency", a title maintained for life. List of Chancellors There has been three Chancellors since the position's establishment. Lance Pikachurin served as the first Chancellor; the first three Chancellors served prior to the fall of Disparu. Paul Berlitz is the first to serve as Chancellor after the Second Quiet Revolution. Category:Legislative Branch of Disparu Category:Executive Branch of Disparu